The invention relates to an apparatus for stimulating local and higher homeostatic autoregulatory mechanisms during the sleep phase and the rest or relaxation phase of the organism on the basis of a pulsed electromagnetic field.
It is already known to influence the microcirculation by means of electromagnetic pulses.
EP 0 995 463 discloses an apparatus which is used to influence biological processes in the human body by means of pulsed electromagnetic fields, in particular in order to increase O2 utilization and to stimulate metabolic processes. The individual pulses can follow a function represented by a formula.
WO 2008/025731 describes an apparatus for generating a pulsed electromagnetic field including periodic pulses with rising and falling envelope curves in accordance with defined measurement data of the microcirculation of the blood.